Peach flavored lollipops
by NebulaDust
Summary: After a very long unforgiving mission, Sasuke goes to relax at the stream near camp. But whats this? Itachi and Kisame show up with not so holy intentions. Blood play involved and fisting and Dp.


"Sasuke, dont go too far from camp. You have two hours at the stream, don't waste it." kakashi yelled over his shoulder while setting up a tent. Sasuke ignored him, he just wanted to be alone for a bit. So he said he wanted to get cleaned up. He left right after kakashi started talking. Like sasuke needed to be told what to do. The stream was at least a mile away from the camp site. He would be gone for thirty minutes at most, he'd spend the rest of the time swimming or something. As he got closer to the stream he felt a nagging feeling that he was being watched. It was probably a curious animal. So he dismissed it. The stream looked inviting, it was a kind of warm night and the stream water was cool, very comfortable.

He stripped himself of all his clothing and proceeded naked into the stream. It was nice. Sasuke sighed as he went a little further into the water. It was up to the middle of his butt. He moaned in quiet relief. Traveling all day, no rest stops, ugh. "Hello, sasuke" Said boy gasped and spun around fast, his heart pounding. There, on the bank, stood itachi uchiha, removing his clothes. " W-what are you doing here?!" sasuke stuttered out as he watched itachi remove the last of his clothing, completely naked now. " Isn't it obvious otouto? I am going to join you for a......'bath'" He stated, now very close to sasuke. The water only stopping near the top of his thighs leaving his manhood completely exposed. Sasuke's eyes drawn to its length and girth, it was huge! He wondered what it would be like if itachi slammed his hard cock into his tight- NO! That is wrong!.

Itachi following the boys gaze he smirked. " Do you like what you see? I could let you have a ride on it. If you would like." Itachi said seductively, but then there was a splash behind sasuke and he spun back around and came face to abs with kisame. "how bout a ride on both...at the same time." an evil chuckle rumbled from the shark mans throat, itachi smiled in agreement "but how ever will We both fit kisame?" itachi asked, taking sasukes shoulders and turning him back torwards him, smirking lustfully. "oh I have my ways. Bend him over for me." and itachi did just that. Sasuke was now directly in front of itachis huge and engorged member. "sasuke, wont you make your dear aniki feel good? Please? I want to feel your slutty mouth wrapped around my cock." he said in a low husky tone, obviously turned on. "id rather suck orochimarus dick before I s-mmmph" before sasuke could finish itachi shoved his enflammed cock into the boys mouth. "no biting, kisame, go ahead." sasuke didnt know what to expect but when he felt wet slicked up fingers touch his entrance he began to fight. He tried pushing itachis hips away but the older male grabbed his wrists and held them behind his own back. "sasuke, you are so mean to your aniki. Dont worry though, we will take good care of you, wont we kisame?" the first finger was inserted gently as the blue one chuckled in response. And entered another finger, sasuke began to squim in pain as the fingers began to thrust and stretch his hole. He had accidently sucked on itachis cock, making the other moan and thrust his cock inside his mouth more hoping for more sucks.

"sasuke, suck me like those lollipops you used to love." sasuke just wanted this to be over, so he closed his eyes as he tried to think of something else, but couldnt when two more finger were forced inside his ass. He let out a groan of discomfort, the vibrations from his voice went through out itachis lower body and he groaned happily. But sasuke was still not sucking him, so how about a little mental visualization to move things along. "otouto do you remember you favorite lollipop flavor? Hmm? Do you remember how you used to take your time with it and sucked it and licked it? I do. I used to imagine that you were sucking on me instead and savored my cock like that lollipop and remember that night of the storm you were scared of the thunder and lightening? You ran into my room in the middle of the night and asked me to sleep with you, but you had a peach lolipop with you and i just threw you down on my bed and fucked you raw. You were such a little slut then as you begged and screamed for more and you rode me like a bull. And you sucked me while I sucked you. I would love to feel your sucking talents again now."

sasuke was so close to giving in "what was the flavor again? Oh thats right, peach. Imagine my cock as a peach flavored lollipop and suck me hard." sasuke gave up and began to suck itachi exactly like he used to suck his lollipops. Then out of no where he felt kisames whole fist enter his ass and move in and out, and he sucked itachi harder and moaned as that fist inside of him hit his spot, sending waves of pleasure up his spine, he moaned loudly around his filled mouth. Itachi groaned and buried his hands in the raven black hair and thrust deeper down sasukes throat. "i think hes ready itachi." "mmm, good. Im about to explode, come here otouto."

itachi pulled sasuke away from his still very hard cock by his hair and jerked him up, smashing their lips together as kisame lifted sasuke up till he was practically in his lap. Sasuke moaned into itachis mouth as their tongues met and danced sensually. Kisame then slammed his huge, inflamed cock into sasukes still slightly tight ass. Sasuke screamed into his brothers mouth and wrapped his arms around itachis neck. Itachi began to move closer to sasukes body and held his cock against sasukes, he wanted him to know he was not going to be too gentle with him. So he bit sasukes lip while kisame sank his teeth into the boys shoulder, both their mouths filling with the sweet taste of sasukes blood. Sasuke moaned at their bites, the pain was perfectly mixed with the pleasure. Then itachi began to penetrate the boys already filled hole, it was tight but not overly so. Sasuke screamed, it was too much, he gripped his brothers shoulders and squeezed as he tried to stay quiet, itachi, feeling sasukes pain, slowed their rough kiss and slowly and gently rubbed his tongue against the others and rubbed his back soothingly, holding him affectionately. Kisame, picking up on itachi actions, began to rub his hands up and down sasukes sides, he was as gentle as itachi. Both men felt the boy between them relax and untense.

He moaned at them and rolled his hips, signaling them that he was ready. Kisame and itachi simultaneously began a slow gentle pace, but sasuke would have none of that, he reached behind him and grabbed onto kisames blueish gray hair and yanked it then did the same to itachis hair. They both groaned and sped up their motions, both hitting that hidden spot inside sasuke that made him see stars every time, he pulled away and screamed out his pleasure as it intensified when kisame bit his neck and sucked up the blood that flowed out. His hand still buried in the sharks hair, sasuke pulled his mouth closer to his neck "more, bite me more" he gasped out as their thrusting cocks got harder and faster. Itachi lowered his face to sasukes neck as well and bagan to nibble and suck on the opposite side of kisame who was now latched onto another part of sasukes neck and sucking out more blood, he felt like he was a vampire.

Itachi sucked hard on the boys pulse then kissed and licked the new love bite on the snowy skin that was silky smooth. He ran his hands up and down sasukes thighs, savoring their softness then finally coming into contact with the boys weeping, hard cock. He began pumping and stroking his otoutos cock in time with both his and kisame now continuous and irratic thrusts. "aah! Im going to.... AAAHH!" Sasuke came into itachis stroking hand, bucking his hips as he road out his high. His body clamped tightly around kisame and itachi, making them both groan out their release as they pumped every last drop of their seed into sasukes body.

The three still interlocked ninjas sank deeper into the water as they finally came back to earth, panting and tired. Sasuke, catching his breath felt two pairs of lips touch each corner of his mouth as he was carried to the river bank. "we will see you again otouto" the soothing voice of his aniki flitted to his ears then kisames, "and next time we will be gentler and take you with us. Promise." then he was layed down on the ground and fell asleep. When he woke up he was still at the stream and his Clothes were next to his head, folded neatly. A note sat on top of the pile. He read his brothers perfect hand writing 'we will come back for you and make you apart of the 'group', we love you.' and at the bottom was kisames slightly shaken hand writing ' promise '. Sasuke smiled as he got dressed and headed back to camp, the note safely tucked behind his head band. He would look forward to the day he saw his secret lovers again. As he walked he got the strange feeling of being watched, and now he knew that it was them, seeing him safely back, watching over him.

~so you like, not like? Let me know. And I might add more chapters. But really it might remain a one shot. depends on how many reviews I get.~


End file.
